violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 8
(Holly PoV) I woke up in my bed, still feeling weary. I was in Neksdor Town, back in my mother's house. I looked up at the ceiling in my room, wanting to stay in bed. However, my mom had different plans. I hear the door slam open. "Holly Crowe! Get off your lazy butt and get to the table for breakfast!" Sarah growled. Sarah is my rich mother who absolutely dotes on me, but doesn't go the best way about it. I rolled my eyes. "What, are you cooking breakfast AGAIN?" Sarah isn't exactly the best cook, to be honest. Last time we ate together she fixed us some half-cooked BBQ Scorpion. I mean, I'm used to the taste by now, but she isn't the best at it. "No, I hired someone to cater to mainly your needs." Sarah explained snappily. She then grinned smugly. "You should be lucky you've got my good looks, honey." For awhile I wondered what that could've meant. I don't look that good, and neither does my mom since she met my dad. And why did she say that, anyways? Absolutely everyone in town hated me. And that's an actual truth. I just grumbled for a little and followed my mom to the kitchen downstairs. Who I saw down there was a little unexpected. He had long gray hair and light blue eyes. One of his eyes had a lighter pupil than the other, giving me the impression that he's partially blind. I soon realized who it was. It was Jayson, who was part of the poorest family in Neksdor Town. He blushed a little once he saw me. "O-Oh. H-Hi." He muttered. Aw, his shyness is really cute! "This is Jayson. The guy went ahead and offered to help out with you when nobody else would," Sarah cheekily explained. "And I must say, he's taken quite a liking to you." Sarah then walked out the door, leaving me behind with him. "So you're Holly, r-right?" Jayson stuttered. I nodded. "I-I hope won't fail you." I smiled at him. "You don't need to be so shy! I'm very sure you won't, Jay-Jay." "How do you know that?" Jayson mumbled softly. I walked up closer to him and patted his shoulder. "Jayson, what I'm seeing here isn't someone that can attend to my every whim; I'm seeing a friend." Jayson then rushed up to hug me. Tears were flowing from his eyes. "Thank you!" I had to lightly (and subtly) push him off of me. "Sorry, it's just...no one's ever called me a friend before." "Then we'll be experiencing friendship for the first time together," I told him. "Cause you're also my first friend, too." "Holly, wake up." I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Tristan, who already had his armor on. "Violet and Silverfire are downstairs getting breakfast. I was wondering if you wanted to get some, too." I nodded. "Alright, I'm pretty hungry anyways." I got up from the bed, reaching for my stick. "B-But, what about Silverfire and Violet hating me? Please tell me you didn't forget about that part!" Tristan gently patted my back. "They said we're going to have to figure something out." He told me. "Well, Violet did." "Not exactly reassuring, dude." I sighed. "But let's go before we're missed." We went downstairs to the Adventurer's Tavern, where we saw Silverfire and Violet talking with each other while eating. Normally I would've felt jealous, but not anymore. After what happened two days ago, I don't think I view him in that light anymore. Violet can have him for all I care. "Hey guys." Tristan greeted them calmly. Silverfire noticed me behind him and looked away from us. Violet meekly waved at us, and then began eating again. The both of us sat their table. "I think we need to work a few things out." Silverfire rolled his eyes. "A few." He sarcastically retorted. Sadly, he's very right. Tristan ignored him. "First things first, I really think you three need to work this out." Silverfire glared at him. Tristan awkwardly looked away. "L-Look, I'm not a part of this love triangle, so leave me out of it." I glanced over to Violet, who was now picking at her food. "V-Violet, I..." She looked up at me when she heard her name. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I know what I did was wrong, and the way I've been treating you since I joined the team was horrible. I hope you can forgive me one day." "I forgive you, Holly. Trust me when I say, love can make you do stupid things." Violet murmured. Wait, what does she mean by that? "Silverfire." She sternly said. He sighed and looked back in her direction. "You owe Holly an apology, too." "I'm sorry." Silverfire muttered underneath his breath. Violet glared at him. "I'm sorry for helping Violet." The tone in his voice told me he clearly wasn't sorry. Violet elbowed him. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Holly. I want to be friends again." "See? Now was that so hard?" Tristan asked us all. Silverfire just flipped him the bird and slumped back into his seat. Violet kept eating her food, which I soon realized was slime jelly. I patted his back sympathetically. "You need a stiff one." "Holly, I'm nineteen. I can't drink." Tristan grumbled. I swear I could've heard "unfortunately" in there, but I'll let it slide for now. "Oof, I feel bad for you. I'm already twenty two." I winced. Violet and Silverfire seemed to pick up on our conversation. Violet shrugged her shoulders. "I can't drink, either. I'm seventeen." She's seventeen? Huh, I honestly thought she was older. Silverfire started to pout a little. "Aw, man! I'm the youngest? That sucks." Wait, HE'S the youngest? He's taller than Violet, and almost as tall as Tristan! He looked at the rest of us, who were dumbfounded. "I'm fifteen." Silverfire mumbled. Well I am very glad I did not pursue that relationship. "It's okay, Silverfire. They're old compared to us." Violet teased me and Tristan. I could tell that it was a good-natured tone, though. Silverfire smiled at Violet a little. "Anyways, we should get going. We've still got to find the king's face." Everyone agreed to that. Soon we got going again, back onto the road. I'll have to prove myself this time. And hopefully, I can do it right. (Stargaze PoV) Ava was a little ahead of me and Columbia, trying to get her energy out. Me and Columbia were just talking with each other, enjoying each others presence. I think me and her have gotten even closer these past few days. "Well, maybe I've gotten better at fighting..." Columbia mumbled in embarrassment, due to me praising her battle skills. It's true, though. She's gotten extremely skilled in battle. "But you don't have to praise me all the time..." "Oh, but I do!" I gently teased her, adding in a wink. "I need to remind my star pupil how great she is!" "D'aww, you two are so cute together!" Ava exclaimed. She grinned slyly at Columbia. "Perhaps I should teach you how to flirt with men, Columbia!" What?! Why would Ava even suggest that? It's not like we like each other in that way! Columbia shyly looked down at her feet. "I-I'm sure you don't have to do that, Ava..." Ava looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, come on! We have to do SOMETHING about that little crush of yours!" Okay, what's going on? "I don't have a crush on anyone, Ava! I thought we went through that already!" Columbia grumbled. Her cheeks were a bright red. "Stop mentioning it, too." Ava thinks that Columbia has a thing for me? How could that happen, anyways? We prefer both the image of staying just friends, thank you very much. I sighed. "Neither of us like each other in that way, Ava. And I doubt we'll ever feel that way." Columbia shakily nodded. "Come on, let's go look for that treasure you mentioned." "Erm..." Ava mumbled. "Actually, I have something to confess. I just made up the treasure thing to help you both get along." So, she's saying she did this just to help fix me and Columbia's friendship? That's nice and all, but we're looking for my brother. Columbia growled. "Gee, thanks for wasting our time." For once, I agree with moody Columbia. This was a waste of time then. "Oh, sorry about that, guys!" Ava cheerily apologized. It's kinda hard to stay mad at her. "But I saw how angry you were after saving me, so I thought I'd return the favor! But I've gotta go now, so bye!" Ava walked away from me and Columbia, but before she left, she whispered something to Columbia. "I know how much you like him, Columbia, so you'll have to tell him one day! Do it just for me, okay?" Ava then ran off behind us, probably off to Greenhorne town. I looked at Columbia. "Mind telling me something I should know about...?" "I told you, you're just my best friend, Stargaze. I don't feel any other way." Columbia muttered quickly. "Let's go back the way we were going, okay? And don't ask me about it anymore." Well, jeez. The way she said it, it sounds like she meant the exact opposite. (Holly PoV) Me and Jayson were taking a walk through the town roads. It'd been about a few days since he'd offered to be my personal bodyguard. What's amusing is how I'm taller than him and that he keeps latching onto my arm. To be more precise, he's also nuzzling my arm as well. "Okay Jayson, that's enough." I sighed. Jayson reluctantly let go of my arm. I think he's a little too attached. "Aw, it's alright," I patted Jayson's head. "I'll let you nuzzle my arm when we go back. Is that good enough for you?" He nodded his head and smiled. We kept walking throughout the town for a couple of minutes, and so far nobody has tried to attack me. Well, yet. There was a group of three teens around me and Jayson's age standing in front of us. I recall that there was two boys and one girl there. All three of them were glowering me. "Well, what do we have here? Blind-boy and the halfling hanging out together?" The one in the middle asked, who I guessed was the leader. "Very fitting, since both of you are such freaks." "J-Just leave us alone, Bryce." Jayson stuttered. He knew them from before, but there was no time for me to ask. Bryce rolled his eyes. "And miss the opportunity to get some revenge? Nope." Bryce yanked on the collar of my clothes. "You aren't Brokenfire, but you're his daughter. Good enough for me." Bryce viciously punched me in the face over and over again. "I said to leave us alone!" Jayson yelled. He came rushing towards us, but the boy on Bryce's right tackled him. Bryce resumed to punching me. Each time he did it, he punched even harder the next. He kept punching me like a punching bag, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Bryce then stopped. He looked up in fear. He then threw me onto the ground. "I'll come for you tomorrow, so don't forget that. Let go of him, Sam." The boy who was holding down Jayson let him go reluctantly. "We'll be back, halfling!" Sam hissed. The girl growled at us. "That's right. And all you'll ever be is a tyrant's kin." She stomped on my chest, pushing down harder on it. I could barely breathe. The girl then lifted her foot off of me. "Halfling." She muttered. Soon they left me and Jayson alone on the road. I'm sure people saw, but why would they care? They'd probably help them finish me off. I wasn't joking when I said everyone in town hates me. All except for my mother and father. And now, Jayson. Jayson got up immediately and went to my side. "My lady, are you alright?" At least he has the decency to ask...but no, I'm NOT okay. "N-No!" I coughed. "Please, just take me back home. I don't want to get attacked again." "Okay then." Jayson nodded. He was somehow able to pick me up easily. "I'll never let anyone harm you again, Holly. Or I'll die trying." (Stargaze PoV) "Stargaze, get up!" I had woken up to hear the high-pitched screech of my sister, Hazel. I rubbed my eyes. "Can't it wait? I've got nothing else to do..." Hazel barged into my room, clearly meaning business. Hazel raised an eyebrow. "If you've got nothing else to do, then this should be a welcome experience for you." "Point being: I'm not getting up today." I growled. "Go get Silverfire to do your chores, if that's what you're trying to trick me into doing." "No, I need to talk to you about him." Hazel sighed. She sat on my bed. "Aren't you worried about him? Ever since mom died we both have had to take care of Silverfire. And you're not helping very much. Silverfire really looks up to you, you know." "Hazel," I hissed. "You know that we can't get too attached! Are you saying I should start caring for him only for him to stab us in the back later?" Hazel had tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't expect it to happen, either, Stargaze. But he's still our brother. And maybe there's a chance that he's changed-" "That monster will never change, and you should know!" I snarled. I shook my head. "You all are fools to think he won't snap and kill us all. And if you won't listen to reason, then you'll listen when Silverfire murders over half the town and when it brings you back to reality!" "That won't happen, Stargaze!" Hazel cried. "I won't let it!" I narrowed my pale silver eyes. "But it will. How do I know? Because one of the accursed powers of being the "Great Sage" is foresight! Why would I want to get close to him, when I know that this village full of idiots is raising a future murderer?!" "Silverfire wouldn't kill ANYONE. And you're the only fool to think so." Hazel spat. She left my room crying, probably to tell everyone what I'd said. So what? At least I will be safe when they're all dead. If only Hazel decided to listen to me... (Violet PoV) It was noon, and we were already making progress to find the king's face. Silverfire and Tristan were ahead of me, talking about who knows what. I looked over in Holly's direction to see her sobbing quietly. Was something wrong? I slowed down a little to walk by her side. "What's up?" I asked in a whisper. Holly looked up. Her face was stained with tears. Holly shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, Violet." I then saw her desperate expression, telling me she that she needed to talk about it. Holly sighed. "I miss my friend. Far too much to be considered normal." "Do you want to tell me about him? Will that help you?" I suggested. Holly nodded. "His name was Jayson. He was blind in his left eye, but he could see through his right. Jayson was my personal bodyguard, but we had more of a friendship than anything else." Holly murmured. "He always protected me from the other townsfolk who'd beat me up." Holly was beaten in her village? But why would you harm someone who didn't do anything to you? "Why'd they beat you up?" I whispered. "You don't have to tell me, though." "Don't tell anyone else this, Violet. I'm half-human." Holly mumbled. She isn't fully human? Then what is she? Either way, that's a little scary. "My father Brokenfire isn't a human, I'll tell you that much. You'll probably find out for yourself if you ever go to Neksdor town. They still talk about me and Brokenfire." "Well, I won't pressure you to tell me more." I nodded. "Your friend Jayson seems like a really sweet guy." I said, quickly changing the subject. Holly nodded. "Yes, he is. Jayson sometimes would be a little clingy, like he would hold onto my arm and nuzzle it. Sometimes he'd act like a gentleman towards me, and other times he would peck me on the cheek." I noticed her face was becoming redder as she went on. The way she's describing him, it feels like she swooning over him. "I'm starting to think you have lingering feelings for him." I teased her. Holly looked away, still blushing. "Are you even going to deny it?" Holly shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't tease you about it." "You'd better not. Otherwise I get full rights to tease you about your crush." Holly muttered. "AND I'll do it in front of him, too." "Okay, okay. Jeez. I won't tease you about it." I breathed, stepping back a little. Holly has an attitude problem, all day, every day! "Hey guys! You might want to see this!" I heard Tristan call for us. Me and Holly ran up to them to see a large rock creature, with moss staining it's body. There was a floating, glowing light next to it. It had yellow eyes and had a mouth in it as well. It was the king's face, and it was about to be put on a monster that might just end us all. Category:Violetsbane Chapters